


untitled

by Andromaca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, also it's literally just ushijima eating oikawa out, fem!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromaca/pseuds/Andromaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(shows up after 2 years of being inactive with a short porn one shot) ah ah hello<br/>isnt the lack of ladies ushiois appalling (sweats</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> (shows up after 2 years of being inactive with a short porn one shot) ah ah hello  
> isnt the lack of ladies ushiois appalling (sweats

“For the record, I – still hate your guts.”

Oikawa squirmed in her seat, the intensity of Ushijima's glare from between her legs sending a shiver down her spine.

“Fine,” Ushijima sighed, taking a break from mouthing at Oikawa's panties, closing her eyes in annoyance, and pulling back, making to stand up, “Alright, Oikawa.”

Oikawa would have made a witty and funny comeback, she would have really, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was remarkably wet and had had Ushijima's mouth on her just a few seconds ago, that she was dying to have it on her again, and so she shot up and grabbed her wrist in both her hands. Her pride could have waited until she came.

“Don't you dare, Ushijima. I've been wet for all practice because you kept giving me _the eyes_ , don't you dare leaving before making me come.”

Ushijima sighed in defeat. Her finger hooked into the hem of Oikawa's panties, gently pulling them down and leaving her exposed. “So pretty,” she whispered as she closed her mouth against her clit, “Yet so egotistic.”

Oikawa trembled from Ushijima's touch, her bangs sticking to her forehead with her sweat. Her mouth parted, and only then she realized how much she missed the wet heat of Ushijima's mouth enveloping her tongue, how much she missed being kissed, though it hadn't been long since they last made out.

Ushijima's tongue was working wonders on Oikawa's cunt, not bothered in the slightest by the way her jaw must have ached, or by the strenght Oikawa was probably pulling her hair with.  
Oikawa slumped against the locker behind her back, hooking her hand behind her left leg and lifting it on the bench she was sitting on, exposing a milky thigh for Ushijima to leave marks on, but she didn't desist: her tongue was still licking between her folds, still prodding at her entrance, and her lips still sucking at her clit. She could barely stand to look at Ushijima without feeling the heat of orgasm build up in her stomach way too fast for her liking, and so she just looked at the ceiling – at the neon lights bathing them in yellow.

“Who knew – _nngh_ – that your tongue was so skilled,” Oikawa mocked through panting and moaning, “I would have never guessed – what with the way you, _ah_ , always talk to me.”

Ushijima was unrelenting, keeping on with her rhythm even through Oikawa's teasing. “Shut up, Oikawa.”

Oikawa laughed, breathless, “Make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> im actually on twitter at @yuugami_jin


End file.
